Mes années d'internat
by MiniMoyes
Summary: Edward et Jasper, deux jeunes internes à l'hôpital de Seattle, vont connaitre de folles aventures pendant leur internat. Rated M pour le langage et... Lemon ?
1. Chapter 1

**BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE !**

_Oui je sais incroyable mais vrai ! Nouvelle histoire ! Alors que je n'ai même pas fini l'autre ... M'enfin celle la me trotte depuis bien bien longtemps et j'avoue que en ce moment CDFAM j'y arrive pas ... Bref sa va revenir hein ? Mais oui ! _

====** Merci ma petite Ln de me l'avoir corriger si tard! Love U **====

Je vais poster surement dans 2 ou 3 semaines a cause de mes exam' ...

**Edward Mason et Jasper Wiltlock inséparables depuis l'université, meilleurs amis voir âme soeur pour certain (surtout Edward). Ils ont fait les mêmes études de médecine et finalement accépter tout deux à l'hôpital de Seattle en tant qu'interne. Edward en médecine générale et Jasper en chiurgie. Prenant un appartement ensemble avec leur chien empailler Jack, ils pensent que c'est le début de leur vie. Mais tout n'est pas si facile quand on a comme chef d'interne Emmett McCarty, un être froid et narcissique, en plus d'être aigrie. Cela ne va pas faicilité la tache au beau Edward et une nouvelle camarade nommé Bella qui ne jure que par le travail et à vouloir être la plus forte. Quant à Jasper, il croisera les beaux yeux d'une certaine Alice Brondon infirmière au caractère fort qui sera une des rare a ne pas accepter si facilement les avances du beau chiurgien. Ils se rendront compte que cet hôpital est rempli de personnes très...tordues.  
Leurs internat sera-t-il aussi bien qu'ils le pensaient ? A suivre ... **


	2. Prologue

_Bonsoir ... Je sais je suis désolée... Je sais qu'en ce moment je ne fait pas de publication mais disons que même si j'aime écrire j'ai ma vie à côté... Donc pour me faire pardonné je reviens avec... Un prologue ? *_* _

_Je tiens à remercié toutes celle qui ont laissé des reviews et celle qui me lise tout court ! Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas du tout confiance en ces écrits sa fait du bien...Alors vraiment merci ! Ensuite disons que mon année et chargé =S Donc je le dit tout de suite mes publications ne serons pas régulières... Après certaines mon demander comme était mes vacances... BIEN ! J'ai eu la chance d'aller a Paris ( Je suis dans le Sud hein ... ) Et ensuite de partir une semaine à Londres avec une amie pour aller voir les Kings Of Leon à Hyde Park *-* C'était juste WOUAH ! Même si j'ai passé la journée sous 40° sa fait mal ... M'enfin ! Je vais me taire... Pour CDFAM... JE REVIENS EN FOOORCE ! J'ai commencé mon chapitre =) _

**J'vous embrasse très fort ! **

**Océane ! **

**PROLOGUE**

_TUT TUT TUT !_

- Hmmmmm...

_TU TU TU TU TU !_

- HMMMMMMMM!

_TU TU TU TU TUUUUUUU ! _

- NAAAAAAAAN ! Encore deux minutes maman ...

_TU TU TU TU TU TUuuu..._

_Hmmm enfin du silence ..._

- EDDY !

_Putain ! Je peux pas dormir tranquille ?_

- Eddy c'est l'heure !

- Casse toi de ma chambre Jazz bougonnais-je refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Edward tu sais quel jour on est n'est ce pas ?

_Non et rien à foutre ..._

- Hmpf...

- Je prend sa pour un non... Bon petite devinette... Alors... Si je te dit 15 Septembre ...

- Hmm...

- Ok... Euuh... Blouse blanche ?

- ...

- Hmm... Belle infirmière chaude comme pas possible ?

_Mais de... OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !_

- Aaaaaah il a enfin compris !

- Oh mon Dieu c'est... C'est aujourd'hui ?

- Ouaip !

- Aujourd'hui, comme aujourd'hui ?

- Ouaip !

- Et meeeeerde je vais être en retard ! Merci beaucoup Jazz t'aurais pu me prévenir !

- Espece de trou du cul sa fait une heure que j'essaye !

_Je me lève à toute vitesse de mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain comme si j'avais une fusée dans les fesses. Je me stope dans ma course et me retourne vers Jasper. _

- Et Jasper !

_Il tourne la tête vers moi avec un sourire qui veut dire " Oui je suis ton sauveur alors à genoux devant moi ! " _

- Ne m'appelle pas Eddy !

_Cette enfoiré garde toujours sont foutu sourire de merde_

- E...Dwaaaardounet au lieu de me faire des menaces tu devrais allez te préparé j'ai pas envie d'arrivé en retard pour mon premier jour !

_Connard _

_Moi Edward Cullen, 23 ans et tout ces dents va devenir un vrai medecin ! __**Ouais vrai medecin faut pas abuser hein n'oublie pas que tu vas être un interne**__.. Peut-être ! Mais c'est déjà sa !_

_Docteur Cullen... Docteur Edward Cullen... _

- Edward sérieux au lieu de sourire comme un débile... VA TE PREPARER MERDE !

_A moi les belles infirmières ! _

A SUIVRE... Ou pas ?


End file.
